Andi Cruz
Andrea "Andi" Cruz is a Shark and her best friend, Emma is a witch! Her tomboy style and fearless attitude are part of what makes her awesome. She may not have powers, but she's always ready to help Emma practice her magic, even if it means being turned into a goat. Andi is Emma's sidekick/best friend and is ready to take down anyone who's willing to take her powers! Andi is portrayed by Daniela Nieves. History Season 1 Andi meets Emma, her new best friend when she moves to town. Andi helps Emma unpack as she lives down the street. When Andi finds out that Emma has powers, they try to rule the school but they then find out that Maddie also has powers. Throughout the season, Emma and Andi discover more about Emma and her powers. They also find out that The Principal and Maddie have powers of their own and defeat her in the finale. Now that Emma's The Chosen One, Andi wants to become a guardian herself, just like Lily. Andi is usually the one carrying the Hexoren and the Hex has became attached to her so much that it knows when to sense evil. Andi is the only non-witch that knows how to locate the Magic Realm. Season 2 As Emma becomes closer with Jax, Andi knows that he isn't as he says he is but learns to put up with him for Emma's sake. However, Andi becomes aware that Jax wanted to take over the world when he reclaimed his powers back and when he didn't do Andi's part of the deal. Andi is then mad at Jax for using her and taking Emma's powers but then seems to forgive him at the end of Emma vs. Emma. Season 3 In Season 3, she is seen hanging out at the beach where Emma works. Andi tries to prove she has what it takes to be a guardian. The council told her if she captures Mia Black and give her to the council they would consider making her a guardian. In the process of trying to capture Mia she ends up being kidnapped by Mia. Phillip her zombie boyfriend then tries to save her. Andi was super excited to have Philip back in her life. Later it was realized that Phillip was disappearing because he didn't belong in the real world. So Emma then decided to turn Phillip into a human so he wouldn't disappear and then he can stay in the human world with Andi. At the end of Season 3, Emma makes Andi the first human guardian. Season 4 In Season 4, Andi wants to begin her training so she can become Emma's guardian. She has been trying to be supportive of what Emma's been doing but she is starting to think Emma is starting to abuse her magic. She has become nicer and more like Emma because of the Continuum Break shifting their personalities. Physical Appearance Season 1 Andi has olive skin, brown hair with blonde and purple streaks. She has a tomboy style, unlike Emma who dresses more girly and preppy. She has an edgy fashion sense too. Season 2 In Season 2 Andi wore lots of jeans and tank top shirts with boots as well and her hair is a lot longer. Personality Andi is a fearless tomboy who isn't scared of anything, not even Maddie. She's always there for her best friend Emma and isn't afraid to take a risk and stand up to anyone who is willing to steal Emma's powers. She loves zombies, sharks, werewolves, and basically anything mythical. She is shown to also be a bit sarcastic, but really does fight for her friends. Relationships 'Philip Van Pelt' Ex-Boyfriend Philip was Andi's first boyfriend and a zombie. She created him by hacking her favorite video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. When Jax was about to blow up all the zombies in her video game, Emma cast a spell to get Philip out of the game and into the human world. Emma tried to send him back but accidentally sent Andi into the game. Andi was overjoyed, and begged Emma to let him stay, to which she complied. They hang out on several occasions, some with Emma and Jax, and went on their first date to the school play. Andi tried to make Philip fit in but he eventually tried biting several people, one being Principal Alonso, as he couldn't live on pizza forever. Emma put Phillip back in the game and put her and Andi's friendship in jeopardy. After they made up, Andi told Emma that he was dangerous and that he ate three of her surveillance partners.Emma turned Philip from a zombie to human. In the first episode of Season 4, Andi sends Philip to Silicon Valley to be with his parents. 'Emma Alonso' Best friend/Her Guardian Even though Emma and Andi are polar opposites they're still best friends. They care about each other and are great friends as well. Andi helps Emma with her spells and gives advice to her. In Season 2 they fell out because of an incident with Philip and Andi tells Emma that she doesn't want to be her sidekick anymore but they forgive each other in I'll Stop the World when Andi and the Panthers help Emma and Daniel get out of The Abyss. In Season 4 , they aren't best friends anymore because Emma is becoming way too selfish and is using her powers wrong. Andi is trying to protect her but Emma thinks that just because she's the Chosen One everybody has to do what she says. She told Andi that she will never make her a guardian when that's exactly what Andi wanted. Andi made Hex versus Emma to help her so they had a fight. When Andi decided not to help Emma bring her mom back, Emma threatened her. 'Daniel Miller' Close Friend/Teammate/Childhood Friend Daniel and Andi don't interact much but are still good friends. In Lily Frog, they worked together on a class project and Andi tried to help Daniel find his little brother's missing iguana in I-Guana You Back in Season 1. 'Maddie Van Pelt' Frenemy Andi and Maddie were enemies in Season 1 but in Season 2, Andi persuades the Panthers to work together to help save Emma and Daniel in the Season 2 finale. 'Diego Rueda' Close Friend/Teammate/Childhood Friend Diego and Andi are also on The Sharks swim team and in I'm a Witch, they danced together. And in the Season 1 finale, they were standing close together towards each other. In Season 2 they don't hang out as much but they are still friends. 'Jax Novoa' Good Friend/Teammate/Partner in Crime Jax and Andi don't get along at first but they become "friends" later in Season 2. They're both in the Sharks and in the season finale, Andi helped Jax open the Magic Realm for him to bring back Philip, which he didn't do. When Andi found out that Jax cheated to earn himself a spot on The Sharks, she banned him but later on accepted it as well. In Season 3, they put their differences aside and becomes friends as Andi believes Jax has changed and she would have to accept him if she becomes a guardian. In Season 4, the seem to get along a lot better, but still have their occasional remarks and jokes. They both help Emma look for Daniel, who they both completely forgot existed. 'Tony Myers' Former Teammate/Friend In Season 1 Andi told Tony to try out for the Sharks and he made it on the team. They both supported Emma during the Eclipse and helped her with her spells too. In Season 2, Tony went to a magic academy and it is unknown if they still keep in contact. 'Mac Davis' Former Teammate/Friend In Season 1 Andi and Mac were both part of the Sharks until Mac moved with his dad to Texas. Before Andi would support him and Diego and they would all do their swim practices with Tony after he became the new recruit. 'Mia Black' Acquaintance/Possible Friend At first Andi liked Mia and thought she was cool but after Emma told Andi about her suspicion of her Andi no longer trusts her. We still don't know it they are friends since Mia helped Emma survive in the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. In Season 4, when they meet again in the alternate life, Andi thinks of her as an nice person, and they seem to get along swimmingly. 'Katie Rice' Frenemies They seem to have little interaction throughout the series, and they seem to dislike each other. However, Katie actually helps Andi in Season 3 when she sneaks into Mia's house while invisible. She also tells Andi where Mia is in Zombie Rescue Team when Andi goes on a hunt for the Cristal de Caballero. 'Jessie Novoa' Somewhat Rival ' Andi was the first person Jax introduced Jessie to. Upon meeting, Jessie seem to already insult Andi for being a human, which puts them onto a rocky start, especially after Andi agrees to babysit Jessie while he trains. Memorable Character Quotes 'Discovery '' '' '' ' 'The Big Rescue '' Pantherized Runaway Witch The No-Sleep Sleepover Emma Wants a Cracker Emma vs. Emma Kanay vs. Kanay New Witch Order A Tale of Two Lives Twisted Sister Said in several episodes Trivia *Andi is a total tomboy. *She's the only girl on the The Sharks. *She was the first one to discover that Emma is a witch. *She is the fastest swimmer and the only girl on the Sharks. *Andi is the American counterpart of Mecha Estevez in Grachi. *She was once turned into a Panther. *It is revealed in Lily Frog that Andi's real name is Andrea. *Andi loves great white sharks, zombies, her toolbox and scary movies. *Andi says she and the Hexoren are homies. *She helped Emma move in. *She dislikes pink, darkness, homework, scrap booking, and glitter anything girly *She likes chainsaws, motorcycles, and the Hexoren. *Andi hates doing makeovers. *She had a virtual zombie boyfriend called Philip that Emma brought to life. *Philip was her first boyfriend. *She has a toolbox of her own. * She has a "Guardian's gear" which gives her the ability to throw magical powder (which can put out fireballs), breathe intense heat and throw nets to capture targets. *Philip was her temporary boyfriend until Emma transported him back into the game. *Andi and Emma have had 3 sleepovers in Season 1. *She sleeps with a ladybug nightlight. *She has a watercraft called Cruz Lightning. *She has Jax saved on her phone as Ignore Me. *She can make anyone believe anything.Cut Scene *She supports Emma when she wants to go look for Daniel. *Andi is now Emma's guardian and will go to the W.I.Ts Academy and appear in the spinoff series W.I.T.S Academy along with Jessie Novoa. *Andi got the last words of the series. Gallery References Will Andi and Emma's friendship last? Yes to the power of friendship :) No they won't be friends anymore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians Category:Sharks Category:Every Witch Way Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Protagonists